


What's Left of Us

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Katt - Freeform, M/M, katt weekend, kattweekend, kattweekend2017, kattweekend2k17, rebel fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Katt fic collection for Katt weekend.DEC 29: first/last & earth/spaceDEC 30: science/magic & dreams/nightmaresDEC 31: escape/defense & alone/togetherNOW IN RUSSIAN (thanks to kotrenten from tumblr!): https://ficbook.net/readfic/7143768





	1. DEC 29: first/last & earth/space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only edited this fic collection once bc I'm a lazy f!ck.

**DEC 29:** _ first/last  _ **&** _ earth/space - try to make each day at least 1k  _

A series of firsts and lasts, split by location. 

**First** **-** **Earth**

He was a friend of a friend, nothing more. Such a thought would become one of the most incorrect thoughts Matthew Holt would ever have. No one can blame him for thinking such a thing, however. It seemed correct at first. Keith was Shiro’s friend. Keith only hung out with him when Shiro was around, and neither one of them attempted to seek the other out when Shiro wasn’t around. Shiro was their one, faint connection.

Not to sound like  _ Avatar The Last Airbender,  _ but everything changed when Commander Iverson attacked. Well not literally attack, because if he attacked a student, or anyone for that matter, he’d get kicked out of the Garrison so fast his head would spin. No, he didn’t attack. But he did yell, so loud that it echoed like thunder throughout the hallways. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for Iverson to yell at a cadet once in a while. What was uncommon, however, was the name used, the name caught by Matt’s ears.  _ Keith.  _ Although Keith seemed to be a friend of a friend, with him showing little to no interest in interacting with Matt without Shiro, Matt wasn’t going to leave him to suffer under Iverson. Or, to fight back and get expelled in the process. Matt can vividly recall Keith’s short temper, as one time he lost mario kart and threw the wireless controller out the window. At times like that, Matt is glad he has a habit of leaving the windows open. He isn’t sure how much a broken window would cost to replace, and he doesn’t really want to find out.

Fast walking instead of running because he doesn’t want to get yelled at either, Matt approaches Iverson and Keith. They stand before a small group of cadets. If the group wasn’t so small, and so annoyingly chatty, Matt would assume they were Iverson’s class. Hoping that Keith can manage to not get himself into more trouble, Matt firsts shoos the curious onlookers away. Luckily the onlookers are all bark and no bite, only a determined glare and a shooing motion from Matt being enough for them to walk away.

Spinning on his heels, Matt turns to face Iverson and Keith. Although both red in the face, and clearly angry, his presence his is enough to momentarily distract them. “I heard yelling from down the hallway. Is there any way I can be of assistance, Sir?” Matt asks, making sure to properly salute Iverson, and use only the utmost polite language.

“Yeah, there is,” Iverson huffs, motioning to Keith with an accusing finger, “teach this troublemaker how to obey rules and keep his mouth shut before he gets himself kicked out of the Garrison! I don’t care how good of a pilot he is, he won’t be able to stay if he can’t follow orders!” Without any further explanation, Iverson stomps away. 

Matt knows that the best thing to ask right now is what Keith did. Just  _ what _ does one have to do to deserve Iverson’s wrath? Having been a bit of a prankster in the past, Matt has a few ideas. However, the best way to solve a problem is to understand what happened. Then again, maybe Matt’s goal isn’t to solve a problem. Maybe is goal is to comfort a friend of a friend, who he has never seen hang out with, or even merely eat lunch with anyone besides him and Shiro. “Please, tell me whatever you did was worth it,” Matt says after a beat of silence. 

To his surprise, Keith laughs. Matt has rarely seen Keith smile, so his laugh catches him by surprise. With wide eyes, he gazes at Keith. “It sure as hell was,” Keith replies after his laugh fades. “Do you want to know what I did?”

“Hell yes.”

The Iverson incident was not the first time Keith met Matt, in fact, it was farm from it. However, it was the first time he talked to Keith, and truly tried to get to know him. It marked the start of when his brain dared to think of Keith as friend, instead of a friend of a friend. 

**Last** **-** **Earth**

“You and Shiro are leaving,” Keith says to him, although it sounds more like a question than a statement. “You’re leaving soon.” When Keith had randomly texted him, requesting they sit on the roof and gaze at the stars, Matt wasn’t sure what to expect. Did Keith merely want to hang out with him? Did he need to vent about something? Or did he wish to discuss their friendship and how Kerberos may change it? Currently, the latter seems the most likely.

“We are,” Matt replies, his gaze focused on the dazzling night sky above them. “But we’ll be back before you know it. It’ll be like we were never gone.” Slowly lowering his gaze, he narrows his eyes at Keith. With legs curled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees, he doesn’t seem very comfortable. Hell, he doesn’t seem like he’s having a good time - such a position makes it difficult to look at the stars. Although, it does make it easy to comfort yourself over something. Something like your friends leaving you to go to space.

“I guess so,” is Keith’s short, hollow response.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Matt teases, playfully nudging Keith’s shoulder with his own. “We can still message you. We can Skype you from space, how cool is that?” Matt doesn’t give Keith a chance to respond. Instead, he keeps on talking. “I can send you emojis from space. I can send you memes from space. Hell, I can make you high quality,  _ original _ space memes. You’re in for a great time, Keith.”

It’s faint, and only lasts for seconds, but Keith cracks a smile. 

**First** **-** **Space**

“We found something you might want to see,” one of Matt’s squad members informs him. When Matt fails to reply, they pluck the datapad out of his hands. “I’m serious, Commander. You really need to take a look at it. It looks like you, but doesn’t at the same time. It’s really confusing, especially since it is wearing the uniform of a Blade.”

“I have a feeling you’re overreacting,” Matt replies, snatching the datapad and putting it in its rightful place, in his own hands. “I’m busy and the Blades are allies of ours. So the Blade isn’t as tall or as furry or  _ whatever _ as the rest. It doesn’t change the fact that whoever you found is a Blade. Just let them go.”

“But sir,” they protest, “the Blade looks human.” 

Now this, gains Matt’s attention. Hastily shoving the datapad in his pocket, he demands, “show me.”

The squad member leads him through the winding hallways of the base and down multiple flights of stairs to the prison cells. Where they chose to store their ally frustrates Matt. “Despite his species, if he is an ally of ours, he shouldn’t be down here! Don’t you have any common sense?” without waiting for an explanation, an  _ excuse _ , Matt opens the door of the cell they led him to.

If Matt had been holding something, he would’ve dropped it. If he had been drinking something, he would’ve spit it out. If he had been eating something, he would’ve choked. Against all reason, against all possible odds, the Blade within the cell is, “Keith,” Matt breathes, unable to believe it. “Is it really you, Keith?”

In a blur of motion, he’s trapped in a bone crushing hug. Although no words were uttered, Matt knows it’s a yes. A resounding yes. Responding to Keith’s hug, Matt in turn wraps his arms around him. “I can’t believe it,” Matt whispers into Keith’s hair, “you’re really here. What are you doing in space?”

“Oh, you know,” Keith replies, with a ridiculous laugh. “The usual. Kicking ass and representing the human race. Although mostly trying to stop an intergalactic takeover and trying to find a good friend at the same time.”

Keith’s laugh is contagious, with Matt laughing soon afterward. “That sounds right… That sounds like you. As for the last bit, are you referring to me? Or are you…” Keith is quick to cut him off.

“Yes you. I’ve already found Shiro.”

Matt has never felt so relieved, so incredibly happy in his entire life.

**Last - Space**

Matt knows the clock is ticking for them. Due to their position on the frontlines of an intergalactic war, the clock ticks faster for them. They’re destined to die within the day, but live for a lifetime. They must know to expect the worst, yet live hoping for the best. Although Matt knows how to brace himself for the worst, although he’s survived through terrible conditions, nothing could prepare him for this. 

Even on the worst day of his time in the arena, Matt has never felt such agony. He’s never felt such gut wrenching desperation, or heart pounding fear. He’s never felt such stinging anger or heavy sadness.  _ He’s never felt so many emotions at once, never felt them so intensely. _ Clutching his wounded, bleeding and oh so terribly wounded husband to his chest, he sobs. He sobs longer and louder than a newborn baby. 

“You can’t go,” Matt wails, “we didn’t survive for so long just for you to die here.  We didn’t even get a chance to fight Zarkon yet. Don’t you remember? We were going to fight him together. We were going to show him why you shouldn’t mess with the Holts, or humans or the rest of universe. Please tell me you remember. _ Please _ .” Despite all of his efforts, his voice crumbles, becoming an incomprehensible series of sounds.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Keith wasn’t supposed to die so easily. He was supposed to pull through, despite all odds. He was supposed to cough up blood and laugh. He was supposed to scoff at broken bones and bruises and say “really? This is the damage? This is nothing!” Keith was a survivor. A tough, fiery man who likely did not know what the phrase “give up” meant. Yet, he died so easily. Yet he died so quickly. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“You were supposed to…” Matt adds, once he’s able to control his voice once more, “I  _ wish  _ you had clung to life long enough for me to say ‘I love you’ for one last time.

**END.**


	2. DEC 30: science/magic & dreams/nightmares

**DEC 30:** science/magic  & dreams/nightmares

Matt’s convinced that it’s a dream. There’s no way any of it could be real. Everything that has happened to him, everything that is happening to him, defies all science. It even defies the fringe schine he liked researching at one in the morning.

There weren’t supposed to be aliens on Kerberos. At least, not large, complex organisms They were expecting microorganisms. Small, cute and harmless microorganisms. Although what they expected a lot more of was ice, especially since the temperature of the planet was so bone-chillingly low.

They weren’t expecting the Galra. No renowned scientist or fringe scientist was expecting them either. No science fiction writer could have created such a race. It was beyond all human understanding. That is, the baffling aliens seemed to defy all science until Matt was a prisoner of them.

 _They are militaristic and wicked, reminding Matt all too well of various Earth dictatorships. They remind him of them, but surpass them. Surely even the cruelest of leaders, the most infamous of regimes showed more mercy than this. As time ticks on, painfully slowly,_ dangerously _slowly Matt can only dream of getting out alive. Or even better, he can only hope that this is all a vivid dream._

_It’s not a dream. It’s too stinky, smell, dark and horrible to be a dream. With each day, with each fight, his heart beats faster, the speed closer to that of a hummingbird’s wings than a human heart. Any day could be his last. Any minute, could be his last. Such a fact, such a harsh reality scares him._

Matt wakes with a start, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and heart beating at a hauntingly familiar rapid pace. He hates how his past lingers, comes alive in his nightmares to torment him one last time. Although the mere existence of the Galra defied science, what they did to them defied it far more. The metal foot they made for him has no gears or familiar parts, seeming made of metal bits and magic. This doesn’t go to show that there aren’t wires, of course they are. But the technology beneath it is simpler yet more advanced than that he has never own. The construction of the foot is almost completely beyond comprehension, especially when it comes to its power source. It runs on no battery, instead of running on the glowing quintessence that frequents space. Quintessence is corruptible, adaptable and seems alive. It seems to have a mind of its own. Due to such factors, Matt can describe it as nothing less as “magical.”

“Another nightmare?” Keith quietly asks, a supportive arm wrapped around Matt’s torso. Matt hates thinking about what happened, he hates reliving it and he especially hates waking Keith up because of it.

“Yeah,” Matt says. He keeps his answers short and simple. His voice may crack otherwise… He may _cry_ otherwise. Matt can hardly think of anything he hates more than crumbling in front of Keith, becoming a sobbing, shaking mess.

Another arm joins the one that is already around him. Gently, the two arms pull him in for a hug. Matt leans into the embrace, the warm arms around him already beginning to bring his panicked heartbeat down.

There’s a gentle kiss on the top of his head, then his forehead, then either cheek and lastly his lips. “I’ve got you,” Keith whispers. “You’re safe.”

Matt has never come across a science, or a magic that could possibly explain the power behind Keith’s words and actions.

**END.**


	3. DEC 31: escape/defense & alone/together

**DEC 31:** _ escape/defense  _ **&** _ alone/together _

Escape - Together 

“You need sleep. Or a vacation. Or both,” Keith sleepily comments, squinting at his partner, tired eyes hating the yellow light emitted by their bedside lamp. Hands deep in a device full of a vast array of wires, batteries and buttons, Matt almost doesn’t catch Keith’s words.

First uttering a quiet curse as a sharp corner of the device scrapes his fingers, Matt replies to Keith. “I can’t argue with that. Although, I could add that you need the very same thing.” Carefully pulling his hand out of the device, Matt is relieved to find that the unfortunate scrape didn’t break the skin. Despite such relief, Matt decides that the slip of his hand is a sign that he needs to set the alien device aside. Carefully placing it beside the lamp on their nightstand, he shifts his focus from the strange device to Keith. “I have an idea. I’ll turn the lamp off and we’ll both sleep. Then tomorrow, we can discuss taking a vacation. A small vacation. Surely even busy intergalactic heroes like us deserve to take a day or two off.” 

Keith sighs at Matt’s words. “I want to, Matt. I really want to. But what if something happens while we’re gone? Something that we could help fight, something we could  _ stop _ ? I’d feel awful if I wasn’t there when the universe needed me the most.”

Now it’s Matt’s turn to sigh. Once again, he finds it hard to argue with Keith. Although he could attempt to brush his concern off, stating that other people could save the universe, he knows it would be a weak form of reassurance. Voltron can’t be everywhere. The Blades are constantly losing members, and the rebels have similar issues. Slowly reaching out, Matt plays with a strand of Keith’s silky hair as he thinks. Surely there’s a way he can ease both of their consciousness.

“If we worried about ‘what ifs’ all the time, we wouldn’t take risks. We wouldn’t try new things. Most importantly, we wouldn’t live our lives to the fullest,” Matt replies after much thought, moving his hand from Keith’s hair to his face. Cradling Keith’s chin in his hand, he rubs small circles on his cheek with his thumb, yet another attempt at comforting the man. “Besides, the Blades and the rebels existed before us, and will continue to exist without us. Our presence may help them and their causes, but they do not need us to be there every single day.  _ Almost _ every single day should be enough.”

The corners of Keith’s lips curl into a smile as Matt speaks, as Matt touches him. “You make a very good argument, Matt. Despite your well constructed argument, I would like to sleep on it. I don’t want to rush into a decision. Besides, we would need to give them a proper warning first.”

Leave it to Keith to pick up what little details he missed. “I like the sound of that. Night, love.” Matt replies, leaning forward to give Keith’s forehead a gentle kiss. 

Keith’s smile grows wider when Matt kisses him. “Night, for  _ real _ this time. I better not catch you working on that thing in the middle of the night again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

**END.**

Defend (defense) - Alone 

They’re not the only people alive in the universe, but it feels like they are. Voltron is nowhere near them, preoccupied in their own battle. Closer, their allies are alive but few and far in between. Many lack the numbers to offer them aid, and those who do spare people lose them too soon.

This Galra base is like no other. It’s booby trapped, each step easily leading to your pain, your  _ death _ as it does the exit. No matter how much experience they’ve had, no matter how careful they are, the booby traps picks off Matt’s squadd one by one. Way too fast, way too  _ easily _ , he’s the only one left. It seems to be a matter of twisted luck. He, with the most blood on his hands is the only one that hasn’t been injured. He doesn’t even have a single cut on his body.

To his surprise, the few Blades participating in this fight don’t get much farther than has squad. A good number are cut down by booby traps, and those survivors and trapped by a robo beast that blocks the sole exit, seeming determined to make sure there are no survivors. The robo beast is a giant mass of muscles and skin, kinda like a jacked version of Jabba the Hutt. If the beast hadn’t broken, hadn’t eaten so many Blades he would’ve laughed at the sight of the beast.

Matt doesn’t count the bodies. He doesn’t have the time or focus to spare for. However, he knows there’s a lot. There’s so many that is painfully obvious when he and a small Blade, a quick Blade are the only two left. Or at least, the only two left that aren’t playing dead. Matt can’t quite bring himself to believe so many of his squad members, so many Blades died so easily. Some must be hiding or playing dead with a plan in mind. 

When the seemingly unstoppable beast takes a minute to catch its breath, Matt dares to call out to the Blade. “Looks like you and I are the only ones left.” His words make the Blade jump. The Blade had been looking at the beast with a steady, focused gaze.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” the Bald replies, meanwhile revealing his face. Matt’s both relieved and horrified to see that it’s Keith. With a heavy heart, Matt manages to flash Keith a smile. Matt hopes that it isn’t obvious that it’s forced.

If Keith notices, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he flashes a strained smile of his own. “Who would’ve thought the last two people left to save the day would to two scrawny humans?” Keith asks with a Keith typical amount of sarcasm. Not expecting a reply, he continues to speak. “I know you’re more of a science guy than a math guy, but what are the odds of both of us getting out of here alive?”

Matt doesn’t even need to do the math to know the odds are very unlikely. “We shouldn’t focus on odds, Keith. Instead we should focus on kicking this beast’s ass. After that, we should get the injured out of here. Lastly, we should blow this death trap sky-high. After that, we can worry about making sure we, personally get out of here alive.”

His to do list, his vague plan, earns him a loud laugh from Keith. “Still in Commander mode, I take it. As much as I’d love to argue with you, you’re right. Let’s do what needs to be done.” To show that he means every word he says, Keith slips his mask back on, and twirls his fancy blade. 

Matt more or less does the same, but with a staff instead of a blade. “I have no grand ideas other than to rush the beast on the count of three.” Matt hesitates, before adding something that isn’t necessary, but will make him feel better in the event he does end up dying. “You mean a lot to me, Keith… I’ve always  _ liked _ you.”

To his surprise, Keith’s reply is immediate. “You mean a lot to me too. I’ve always liked you as well. If you and I get out of here alive, you better confess to me properly and take me on a date.”

Matt chuckles. “That’s one hell of a motivation booster. On the count of three. One, two, three!”

**END.**


End file.
